A good couple
by FantasyABC
Summary: A good couple Thats what he thought. In which severus does the friend zone.


She was beautiful.

With her red locks and bright green eyes she was beautiful. Her sweet fragrance and kind smile that was shown to all that looked at her.

Good natured and hardworking she was perfect.

How he and her were friends he had no idea. They were different as night and day.

He was a pitiful greasy git and she was the kindred soul that befriended him from when they were little.

Trying to hold on to their friendship he gave her what he had, knowledge and help on the wizarding world and honestly he didn't think it was enough but he couldn't give her anything else.

But she smiled and took it in like it was the most amazing present at that time.

She was like an angel. When ever he'd cry when his parents fought he'd go to the tree where they'd first meet and continued onwards to meet. She'd always be there.

There she'd hug him and pat his head whispering sweet comfort and give him cookies that she baked. Oh how he loved it when she'd give him hugs, he loved hugs.

She'd smile at him and he was happy. If only time would stop.

Then came hogwarts. They were excited smile to smile they eagerly awaited the train to their destination.

Then for some reason after awhile she started to act strange.

Sometimes she'd ignore him then after awhile she'd seek him out asking to spend time with him, she also started to put black stuff on her eyes and red stuff on her lips and then the hugs when he gave her hugs she'd sometimes avoid it or at random times she'd give him a hug in public but the weirdest thing of all was her hair, she'd often flip it around at random times and close and open her eyes continueously.

And when she's ask her if there was something in her eyes, she would freeze and act even more strange.

It's all because of them. Him. That guy. James Potter. He thought in disgust oh, and also his friends Peter, Sirius and Remus.

From day one they/he bothered him. On the train he said Slytherins were evil and that erked him. It was his mothers house!

After the sorting James and his gang would bully him. They would hex him when he wasn't looking, put frogs or bugs in his clothes, pull his hair, call him names and continuously harass him with pranks. Though he became wise thanks to it, so never again would he accept those chocolate frogs, acid pops, sherbet lemons and other candies and biscuits that James 'claimed' were apology gifts... Oh and also those flower,hmp, who knows what those flowers could be hiding

Why they did they bully him? At first he had no idea why they were picking on him.

Then it dawned on him he wanted Lily. Beautiful Lily. Lily, his best friend. The Lily whom he growned up with. James was jealous that his best friend was Lily and took it out on him! No wander ah!

In the last five years he noticed James getting closer and closer to lily. Frowning he looked at them in the hallways talking to each other.

Like a perfect couple they were smiling and chatting with each other whilst flowers bloomed in the back ground.

NO! Not him, anyone but that awful bully!

I c-can't let that happen or she'd become more weird. He needed to protect her. It doesn't matter if that awful guy hurts him, but he will not let him hurt pure beautiful lily!

Running to them he tripped and fell in a loud thump.

His eyes stung looking at the ground as he got up on his knees in embarrassment.

He hoped they didn't see him.

"Sev?" Curse his bad luck.

"Are you okay?" There was a hand reaching out. Instinctively he took it. Looking up he realized it was James yucky potter ( insert disgusted face).

"Sev, did you fall? Where does it hurt?"

Lily was behind James potter looking worriedly at Severus as she reached for him. Just as she came closer James arms around Severus tightened.

When James arms had enveloped around Severus, Severus did not know or so much as care.

Sniffing his face turned red in shame due to the fall. His eyes became teary looking at the two in front of him.

He couldn't deny James was handsome. James was sociable and funny, everyone flocked to him whenever and whatever. He'd tell funny stories, with actions and euthusiasm that makes you want to hear more. Not only that but all the teachers said he was smart and nice. Severus had a hard time believing that since James was always mean to him, and they almost failed when they were making potions together (teacher chose the partners) because James dumb potter couldn't focus!

He noticed that one of Lily's hand was on one of James arms.

They really do look like a couple thought Severus. He really didn't like James, what if they get married and James bullies Lily too? Does Lily know how big of an idiot James was? Potter marrying perfect Lily...

"Potter let go of him now ." Said Lily, turning her eyes she looked at Severus as she inched closer to him."Hey sev don't cry, I'm here for you. It'll be okay, I'll take you to Madam Promfey." Ah- she was doing her eye opening and closing thing again...

"No, I don't think that's a good idea Lily." Smiled James. " **I** can carry Severus to Madam Prompey."

"No, no Sevvy is **my** best friend **I** should take him." Smiled Lily.

"Really? But Severus is already in **my** **arms**. And I don't think you can carry him." Smiled James even brighter.

"Let go of him you f-"

Not noticing James and Lily's arms were all over him his eyes became even more teary. Looking at the two couple lovingly smile at each other he made up his mind.

He wanted the best for his friend and he didn't want to be the guy who got in the way of a perfect relationship and cause tragedy and heartbreaks like those sad books he once read(not like he'll admit it).

Also Lily seemed to smile a lot more when she's with potter. And the smile was quite big showing all her pearly white teeth not only that but her eyes seemed to glitter and shine when she looked at him.

"Lily." Said Severus meekly.

Noticing her name being called by Severus, Lily focused her attention towards him as did James.

"Thank you, Thank you for being my friend. I-I think you're really wonderful and sweet. Your smile brightened up my day when I was sad and y-you are an angel. You're-you're so beautiful and kind to everyone even to some one like me..."

"W-what are you saying Severus?" Said Lily as her face was turning a shade of red.

"A-and James although I don't like you very much. I-I think you're very cool." Looking up at James, Severus continued." You're really funny and out going. You bring people in and a charismatic leader..."

Looking down at Severus tearing eyes and red faced while listening to his speech, James heart began to pound and blood began to form in his nose.

"I know you'll treat Lily well..."

Unbeknownst to Severus, Lily and James face gradually turned green hearing him say that.

"s-so I'll give you my blessing...s-so James I-I hope we'll be good friends in the future a-and there's nothing between me and Lily so you can get together with Lily. I think you two will make a good couple."

Embarrassed and proud of his speech Severus decided to leave With a soft smile.

Turning around Severus easily ran out of James shaky hold...

Unknowingly, Leaving behind two broken hearts...

Coming up to Lily and James, Sirius smiled in a wide grin to the two of them. He heard the whole thing. "James now that Severus is your friend you can now stop bothering him and finally focus more on Lily, and Lily now that Severus doesn't see you as an object to his affection anymore then you're free to go out with James. Hmm this is quite the good ending huh?" Said Siruis.

"Well catch you two later better get going to next class, don't be to late for next class." He winked while leaving.

And with that Lily and James fell on their knees into the deep hole of friend-zoned.

 _Later that day..._

Lucius: Anouther two has fallen huh?

Regulus: Yeah...

Lucius: And here I was betting on Evans, hah looks like that muggle didn't have a chance.

Regulus: ;.; neither did we...

Lucius: Please don't remind me.(༎ຶ_༎ຶ)


End file.
